Divine Observatory
For the residents of Aelion , the Divine Observatory is a global surveillance and warning system. Its task is to monitor and display the pleas for help of Aelion's mortals and send immortals to their aid. For Immortals, it is a single point of entry into all sorts of adventures! __toc__ When an Immortal first begins their journey from immortal to godhood only a few adventures will be open but more and more will become available to you as you progress. During the first hundred hours of play time, an immortal will participate in more than 40 exciting solo and group PvE -adventures. There are also five different types of PvP competitions for PvP fans and ten vast open world locations that can be explored for hours and hours. The Divine Observatory is updated every 40 minutes. Any changes in the adventures open to you or their rewards will be immediately displayed on the globe, a miniature projection of the planet. The system updates the list of “hot spots”, allowing players to easily see and participate in all currently active events. As Immortals complete PvE and PvP adventures, they receive rewards including; Credits, the most common money on Aelion, Sparks of Insight, which are used to develop your characters skills and talents, unlocking new classes and characteristics, and Exotic Currencies, which can be used to buy new outfits, customizing the look of your character. Immortals are free to replay specific individual and group PvE-missions you enjoy again and again, and their rewards grow as your prestige grows, so they remain useful to your development and progression. After repeating an adventure several times, the difficulty will increase, and so will the amount and value of the rewards. Of course, other types of content also remain relevant to you as you grow as well. For example, the matchmaking system always tries to find the most suitable opponents when it picks players for PvP battles. Regions * Dankit Island * Isola Digs * Lanber Forest * Naori Island * Milene Caves * Veines * Eskenian Peninsula * Laken Grotto * Roqul Valley * Diaphran Archipelago Solo Adventures * Factory 501 * Port Naori * Okki Island * Saiban Archipelago * Kyris * Ardos Monastery * Darnic Village * Lanber Catacombs * Thais Temple * Facility 902 * Thetin Rift * Cronnel Platforms * Ignum Monastery * Syblian Heights * Tau Experimental Station * Alakur Island * Thandi Drilling Station * Aristel's Farm * Icy Winds Canyon * Taron Power Station * Avesten Tower * Port Usuni * Thorneus's Camp * Artonis Hollow * Palon Prototype Plant * Fort Krigg * Kyros Caves * Borru Catacombs * Donholk Glacier * Nerion's Castle Group Adventures * Mare Sacro Monastery * Daren Facility * Hespilon Temple * Targo Island * Tarlen Aquifer * Kuat-Lien Factory * Leunar Swamps * Fort Darlek Raid Adventures * Operation Isabella * Mechanoid Ship Battle * Lugran Research Base * Kingesi Arena * Ring of Immortals * Alcedon Facility * Esten Quarry Test Area * Combat Training * Nedder Test Area * Phoreus Test Area Gallery Divine Observatory 2.jpg Idyllic Nature Scene.jpeg Skyforge view from Reserach Center.png|The Divine Observatory (the big orange flower-like structure), as seen from the Research Center Category:World